kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
PLAY THE GAME
|Story Romaji Title = Purei za gēmu |Adopted = Anime episode 34.0}} PLAY THE GAME is the 154 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima has finally brought a good flow between Ayumi and him by using the sick event. He wishes to have Ayumi stay in the room as long as possible, but at that same time, Ayumi is about to excuse herself and go home. Keima tells Ayumi that he would like it if she stayed longer, which makes her blush. She agrees to stay. Keima explains that a sick event is a treasure trove for plus routes, as there is no way to fail no matter how much the lead stumbles. He now aims to max out Ayumi's love points. But then, the door bell rings. Ayumi asks if someone has come. At first Keima does not wish to answer, but when he hears Ryō from outside, he wonders who it is. Just when he looks out, Keima is in horror to see Chihiro at the front door. Ayumi is about to go out of Keima's room in order to answer the door, but he acts very sick and "wobbles" over into Ayumi's arms. Being surprised that Chihiro is here, Keima is wishing that Nora's idiotic buddy will not let her in. Outside, Ryō is wondering why Keima has not responded to his flag-waving. He looks back on Keima's command, and presumes when he said "Let me know if a girl comes over!!", he meant to let any girl enter. Ryō politely opens the front door and invites Chihiro to come in. While Keima hears from upstairs that Chihiro has entered, Ryō outside feels like he accomplished his mission. Keima is confused if Ryō had let Chihiro in. With no time to send Ayumi home, he knows the love points will drop tremendously. Out of all insanity, Keima picks up Ayumi and throws her onto his bed. Ayumi is in confusion of Keima's intentions, but all he does is ask her to be quiet. By the time, Chihiro reaches Keima's room, both Ayumi and Keima are under the covers, with Ayumi hiding behind Keima's back. Keima asks Chihiro has visited, to which she answers that she had something to pass onto Elsie. Chihiro notices that Keima looks worn out, and he asks for medicine. When he says medicine, Chihiro takes it that he is sick. While Ayumi is squeezing Keima under the covers, signalling him she needs air, Chihiro goes off to get medicine. After Chihiro leaves, Ayumi gasps for air and asks Keima what they need to hide. He replies that it would be embarrassing if Chihiro saw them together, but Ayumi states it would be more embarrassing to be found together under the bed covers. Before they can continue their argument, Chihiro returns with some medicine that were in the cafe. Keima has hidden Ayumi again, but this time, they are in a more embracing-like position. Chihiro wonders why Keima did not go to the hospital. He replies that his sickness got bad quickly, therefore he had no time. Chihiro pauses, and then checks Keima's temperature using her hands. Keima states that Chihiro is acting surprisingly nicer than usual. Chihiro is a bit offended by the "surprisingly", saying that anyone would do the same for a sick person. There is a bit of silence, but Ayumi moves around, asking what is happening. Keima, in order to cover, acts like he is just coughing a lot, while under the covers, he is squeezing Ayumi tightly. Keima can tell that the development for both Ayumi and Chihiro is going well. Even though he is in such a tight situation, with the worst possible accident, the love points are still going up. "This double visit event...if I'm the one handling it...it can be done well!!" Trivia *This chapter's title references " ", a song by . References Category:Summary